De Minnie à Professeur McGonagall
by KETSM
Summary: Pénélope Deauclaire, journaliste à la Gazette du sorcier, compte bien rendre hommage à ce héro de guerre un peu trop ravie de se faire oublier.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Minerva McGonagall était un nom connu de tous, mais combien pouvaient prétendre connaître réellement la femme à qui appartenait cette identité ? Pénélope Deauclaire, journaliste à la Gazette du sorcier, compte bien rendre hommage à ce héro de guerre un peu trop ravie de se faire oublier.

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Je me lance dans une toute nouvelle fiction. Rassurez vous « le regard de vous-savez-qui » continue son petit bonhomme de chemin à côté. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter à la fin.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Prologue.**

\- Entrez. »

Pénélope accéda à la requête de la voix qui lui était faiblement parvenue de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Elle actionna la poignée en fer forgé et fit pivoter l'obstacle dans un grincement discret.

\- Venez, venez, ne faites pas votre timide. »

Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle en prenant garde à ne pas la claquer, Pénélope obéi une fois encore. Tout en s'avançant vers le bureau qui lui faisait face, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la pièce.

Le bureau directorial du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard était toujours ovale et possédait toujours cette petite montée où le bureau en lui-même se trouvait, comme pour surplomber toute la pièce et peut-être - surement se reprit-elle en pensée - pour impressionner le malheureux élève qui serait convié à venir dans ce lieu après quelques méfaits qui méritaient les remontrances de son propriétaire.

Les meubles étaient les mêmes que dans ses souvenirs, cependant, leur contenu était différent. Au temps d'Albus Dumbledore, il y avait des objets bizarres qui traînaient ici et là et quelques livres aussi, mais surtout beaucoup de bibelots insolites. A présent, il y avait surtout des livres… Des livres et encore des livres… Hormis sur le dessus d'un buffet en grande partie caché par la colonne de granit à droite du bureau, sur lequel étaient disposés des cadres photos où d'anciens héros de guerre faisaient des sourires timides et de grands signes de la main.

Aux murs, tous les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient encore là. La seule différence notables était dans l'emplacement du portrait du professeur Dippet qui avait fait place à celui du professeur Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était parfaitement réveillé et adressa un petit clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Pénélope rougit et resta debout devant le bureau.

Il était parfaitement en ordre, la moindre plume rangée au millimètre près. Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall aimait toujours autant l'ordre et la discipline, jusque dans sa façon de ranger ses affaires. La seule chose qui n'était pas à sa place se trouvait être une pensine finement ouvragée posée sur le coin gauche du bureau. Une légère lumière bleuté en émanant lui indiqua que quelques souvenirs devaient y être déposés.

Posé bien droit sur le rectangle en cuir qui protégeait le meuble d'attaque de plumes en colère, la Gazette du sorcier laissait voir sa Une avec en gros titre une photo du ministre Shacklebolt en pleine conférence de presse et juste au dessus s'annonçait :

 **Première décennie de paix.**

 _Les dates officielles._

\- Du thé ma chère ? » Demanda Minerva.

Pénélope détacha du journal où le regard calme et apaisant de Kingsley observait sereinement autours de lui pour le poser sur la directrice qui se tenait toujours dos à elle. Comme à son habitude, elle était coiffée d'un chignon séré et qui ne laissait s'échapper aucun cheveux rebelle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte sombre, comme elle aimait à en porter et s'afférait autours de son service à thé.

\- Oui, volontiers. » Accepta l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Minerva se tourna finalement vers elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains un plateau à thé en argent où étaient disposés deux tasses encore vides, une théière fumante, un pot de crème, un autre pour le sucre et une assiette pleine de petits gâteaux au gingembre, ses préférés. Revenant vers le bureau, elle déposa son fardeau et ouvrit un tiroir pour y ranger soigneusement la Gazette.

\- Nous verrons vous à la réception du ministère ? » Demanda poliment Pénélope.

\- Oh… Je crains de ne pas pouvoir me défiler… Kingsley, le sacripant, a fait exprès de la placer un jour sans élèves au collège… » Rit doucement Minerva.

Elle n'avait jamais été très friande des réceptions mondaines et généralement, elle les évitait comme la peste, mais le rôle de directrice de Poudlard, et plus important encore, celui d'ancienne membre de l'ordre du phœnix, ne lui laissait guère de choix quant à sa présence au ministère ce soir là…

\- Il voudra surement que je fasse un discourt… » Marmonna-t-elle, visiblement peu enchantée par l'idée. « Et vous ? Miss Deauclaire ? Y serez vous ? »

Pénélope n'avait jamais réellement fait partit de la résistance magique. Minerva n'avait d'ailleurs pas souvenir que l'ancienne Serdaigle se soit un jour sentie réellement concernée par toutes ces histoires beaucoup trop grandes pour elle. Mais qui sait…

\- Oh oui bien entendu… Je compte couvrir l'évènement… Barnabas Cuffe a lancé l'idée saugrenue de nous mettre en compétition… Celui ou celle qui écrira le meilleur article se verra non seulement obtenir l'exclusivité, mais obtiendra aussi une prime de mille gallions… Je ne compte pas la manquer. »

Minerva haussa un sourcil surpris pendant un instant, mais elle ne dit rien tout en entreprenant de verser le thé maintenant qu'il avait assez infusé. Elle avait toujours préféré le thé infusé de façon moldue, elle trouvait qu'il avait tellement plus d'arômes ainsi.

\- Du sucre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- Deux s'il vous plait. » Accepta Pénélope.

Minerva pris la petite pince à sucre et en déposa deux dans la tasse qui était la plus près de Pénélope et seulement un seul dans la sienne.

\- Un peu de crème ? »

\- Volontiers. »

Prenant la petite cuillère destinée à la jeune femme, Minerva la plongea généreusement dans le récipient de crème avant de la reposer dans la tasse fumante de thé. Elle n'en pris pas. Préférant mettre quelques goutes de jus de citron à la place. Cela avait le don de rehausser le gout du thé, ce qui lui était de plus en plus agréable au fil des années.

\- Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. » Invita finalement la directrice.

Elle pris elle-même place dans son fauteuil confortable et observa l'ancienne élève s'installer en sortant un bloc note tout neuf, ainsi qu'une plume à papote.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas de la même sorte que celles qu'utilisait notre regrettée Rita. » Prévint Minerva.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. » Affirma immédiatement Pénélope. « Je tiens à dire la vérité vraie… D'ailleurs, je ne compte rien publier avant d'avoir eut votre aval, madame la directrice. »

Au petit sourire malicieux que Minerva lui envoya par-dessus sa tasse, Pénélope compris qu'elle s'était alarmée pour rien et que la petite boutade de la directrice n'avait eut qu'un but taquin. Elle ne se méfiait apparemment pas d'elle et elle avait bien raison. Pénélope repris confiance.

 **.1.**

Le ministère de la magie était une vraie fourmilière en temps normal, mais ces derniers temps, il semblait à Kingsley qu'une centaine de fourmilières avaient fusionnés pour former le grand hall qu'il pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Dans quelques jours, il y aurait dix ans pile que Vous-savez-qui avait été définitivement vaincu par Harry Potter.

Dix ans…

C'était étrange de se dire que tout avait tellement changer tout en restant pratiquement pareil…

La plus part des sorciers avaient eut besoin de temps pour se remettre de la bataille et de ses victimes… Les procès avaient été longs, Kingsley voulant absolument faire les choses dans les règles de l'art, et ensuite, il avait fallut reconstruire… Après toutes guerres, moldues ou sorcières, les magasins, les rues et les lieux publiques étaient dévastés… Le ministère dans son ensemble avait eut un travail monstre pendant plusieurs années.

Depuis deux ans à peine, ils recommençaient à respirer et à reprendre leur petit train-train quotidien. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, avec les dix ans de la victoire de Harry Potter qui approchaient, le ministère grouillait de monde, tous venu œuvrer pour que la fête soit des plus merveilleuses.

Le regard pensif de Kingsley posé sur la foule se pressant un peu plus bas fut troublé un instant par les vieux souvenirs de la grande bataille, puis il en fut sortit par des coups frappés contre la porte de son bureau. C'était Romilda, sa secrétaire.

\- Monsieur le ministre ? Le directeur du bureau des aurors est arrivé. »

\- Bien, faites le entrer. »

Romilda s'éloigna immédiatement avant de laisser passer celui que Kingsley attendait avec impatience.

\- Harry ! » Accueillit-il chaleureusement alors que ce dernier entrait en fermant la porte. « Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

\- Moi aussi monsieur le ministre. »

\- Allons, allons, pas de ça entre nous Harry… »

Sentant bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, Harry ne dit pourtant rien car il était réellement content de pouvoir parler en privé avec Kingsley. Ils avaient beau travailler dans le même endroit, ils n'avaient que très peu l'occasion de se voir, étant l'un et l'autre bien occupés par leurs devoirs.

\- Comment se passe ton intégration en temps que directeur ? »

\- Plutôt bien monsieur… J'ai mis un peu de temps à prendre mes marques et le terrain me manque un peu… Mais c'est pour le mieux. »

\- Comment vont Ginny et les enfants ? » Demanda Kingsley en servant deux tasses de thé.

\- James et Albus sont de vrais petits monstres… » Répondit Harry avec un ton affectueux. « Ils feraient presque tourner leur mère en bourrique. »

\- L'accouchement est pour bientôt ? »

\- Encore deux bons mois je pense… Peut-être avant si nous avons de la chance. » Sourit Harry en acceptant sa tasse de thé. « Et vous ? Toujours pas marié ? »

Kingsley rit de bon cœur.

\- Oh ça n'est plus pour moi et puis avec le ministère, je n'aurai plus de temps à consacrer à une vie de famille… »

Les banalités continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires sur un ton bon enfant avant qu'Harry ne décide d'engager la conversation sur un ton peu sérieux.

\- Alors, allez vous me dire pour quelle raison vous m'avez fait venir exactement ? » Demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse sur le bureau.

\- Il faut que nous parlions du dixième anniversaire de la victoire… »

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas, vous aussi, me prendre la tête avec cette fête ridicule ! »

\- Harry…. »

Il trouvait cela particulièrement déplacer que de fêter la mort de tant de personnes qui auraient tellement préféré survivre à tout ceci… Mais comme le lui expliqua Kingsley, il était important pour la communauté magique de fêter ce genre d'évènements afin de rappeler qu'ils étaient unis et qu'un éventuel autre mage noir ne serait pas toléré avant plusieurs siècles… Plus longtemps ils garderaient le souvenir de la bataille vivace dans l'esprit des gens, et plus longtemps ils repousseraient l'éventualité qu'un nouveau mage noir se sente pousser des ailes.

Au bout de trois quart d'heures de débat rondement mené par Kingsley, Harry fini par céder à contre cœur.

\- D'accord, je viendrais… Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire un discourt. »

\- Pas même un tout petit ? » Réclama Kingsley.

Au regard que lui lançait Harry, il sut que la partie était gagnée.

 **.2.**

Pour une fois, Ron rentrait plutôt de bonne heure à la maison. Hermione était déjà là et faisait dîner leur fille de deux ans, Rose. Il pris le temps d'aller embrasser sa femme et sa fille avant d'aller se débarrasser de ses affaires tout en entendant Hermione râler parce qu'il avait fait rire Rose au mauvais moment et que sa chemise était désormais constellée de petits poids et de carottes.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Rose fut couchée et surtout endormie (la chipie ne voulait pas fermer l'œil avant d'avoir fait monté son père au moins dix fois et d'être descendu moitié plus de fois dire bonne nuit à sa mère et au futur bébé en l'embrassant sur le ventre) Ron se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté d'Hermione à qui il avait apporté une tisane de tilleuls, sachant qu'elle appréciait particulièrement cette infusion le soir quand elle était enceinte.

\- Tu es rentré tôt… » Commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui… Harry était plutôt contrarié ce soir… Je crois qu'il avait grandement besoin d'être avec Ginny et les petits. » S'amusa Ron en posant sa main sur le ventre arrondit d'Hermione.

Aussitôt, le bébé se mis à bouger et à donner des coups dans la paume de la main de Ronald. Il sembla se tourner - ou du moins elle le ressentit ainsi - puis se caler, allez savoir comment, sous la main de Ron avant de ne plus bouger.

\- Je te dis que ça sera un garçon… Rose ne bougeait pas autant. »

\- Rose bougeait autant, c'est toi qui ne t'en souviens plus. » Rectifia Hermione. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry était contrarié ? »

Ron pris le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de répondre avec amusement.

\- A cause de la fête pour les dix ans de la fin de la guerre. »

\- Laisse moi deviner… Le ministre veut qu'il fasse un discourt ? »

\- Exactement et Harry n'a pas pût refuser… Kingsley sait exactement comment le faire plier c'est incroyable. »

\- Pauvre Harry. »

Mais la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione ne laissait guère de doute sur le fait que cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Tu n'as pas été trop fatiguée aujourd'hui ? »

\- Non… Ta mère est venue me donner un coup de main… C'est vraiment très gentil à elle tu sais, c'est tellement plus fatiguant que pour Rose. »

\- C'est normal, tu n'avais pas d'enfant à t'occuper à ce moment là. » Rassura tout de suite Ron.

Hermione était toujours aussi angoissée à l'idée de mal faire les choses et cela s'avérait encore plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'éducation et du bien être de leur fille. Mais avec les années, il avait appris à gérer ce côté de la personnalité de sa femme, et il avait toujours les mots pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle était une bonne mère.

\- Et si nous montions nous coucher ? » Proposa-t-il.

Hermione sourit et le suivit jusqu'à l'étage. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas trop cette nuit. Le sommeil était sensé être réparateur, mais ça n'était pas vraiment le cas quand une envie pressante vous réveillait inutilement toutes les heures.

 **.3.**

\- Bonjour Pénélope ! »

Alors qu'elle traversait le parc de Poudlard, Pénélope vit Hagrid qui lui faisait de grands signes un peu plus loin et se décida à aller le saluer correctement.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez vous ? »

\- Parfaitement bien. » Dit le demi-géant, appuyé sur sa cane qui ressemblait d'avantage à un petit tronc d'arbres. « J'ai reçu un nouvel arrivage de Scrouts, tu veux les voir ? C'est Graup qui s'en occupe, McGonagall dit qu'elle ne veut pas les voir quitter la foret tant qu'ils ne sont pas correctement dressés. »

Se souvenant de ses anciens cours cuisant en compagnie du géant, Pénélope préféra refuser poliment l'invitation. De plus, elle n'avait vu son demi-frère que de loin et malgré le fait qu'il ne semble pas réellement méchant elle préférait ne pas l'approcher de trop près.

\- C'est gentil a vous, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec madame la directrice et je ne voudrais pas être en retard, vous savez comme elle déteste ça. »

\- Oh oui… » Confirma le demi-géant. « Filez vite. » Encouragea-t-il.

Il siffla et un petit chiot haut comme trois pommes accouru avant de le suivre dans la forêt. C'était bien qu'il ait finalement remplacé le vieux Crockdur qui l'avait si bien servit durant de nombreuses années. Pénélope s'arracha à sa contemplation et retourna vers le collège d'un pas pressé.

Elles avaient convenue, avec la directrices, qu'elles se verraient plusieurs fois par semaines, sur rendez-vous réguliers afin que Minerva puisse lui raconter tout ce qu'elle voudrait entendre. A elle ensuite de faire le tris et de monter son histoire que la Gazette voulait apparemment tellement connaître. Minerva n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à lire le résultat et donner son aval, ou pas. Evidemment, Pénélope comptait bien faire tout son possible pour que ça soit le cas.

\- Bonjour monsieur Rufford. » Salua-t-elle en croisant le concierge dans le hall d'entrée.

Le vieux ronchon ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et continua son chemin en faisant balayer le sol par un balais au bout de sa baguette magique. Pénélope soupira et repensa un instant à Rusard qui avait survécu à la guerre et s'était finalement éteint à peine un an plus tôt. Il était mort dans son sommeil et un elfe de maison était venu annoncer la triste nouvelle à Minerva un matin d'automne.

Rufford semblait à peine moins ronchon que ne l'était Rusard, a vrai dire, s'il avait une qualité supplémentaire par rapport à l'ancien concierge, c'était qu'il ne passait pas son temps à se plaindre de l'arrêt des tortures dans le collège. Tout en montant l'escalier de marbre, elle se fit la réflexion que le château vide en cette période de vacance d'été devrait le mettre de bonne humeur plutôt que de lui laisser cet air grincheux. Après tout, il faisait beau, le château était silencieux et à part peut-être Peeves, personne ne viendrait réduire ses efforts à néant… Mais il y avait des gens qui avaient le dont de toujours voir le mauvais côté des choses, à sa plus grande consternation.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du bureau du directeur, ou plutôt de la directrice, Pénélope frappa et entra dès qu'elle y fut autorisée. Minerva l'attendait, son plateau de thé et de petits gâteaux déjà posé sur la petite table derrière laquelle elle avait pris place.

\- Venez par ici, nous serons plus confortablement installées. »

Effectivement, les petits fauteuils moelleux étaient nettement plus confortables que les sièges, pourtant rembourrés, qui entouraient le bureau. Minerva et Pénélope prirent le temps de discuter de banalités avant que la journaliste ne sorte sa plume et son bloc note, cette fois-ci, se jura-t-elle, ils allaient servir.

\- Allons y. » Commença alors Pénélope sur un ton professionnel. « Nous sommes le premier juillet deux-mille-huit, dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard et il est une heure de l'après midi. » Dicta-t-elle.

La plume se mis immédiatement à retranscrire ses paroles sur le bloc note suspendu dans le vide.

\- Interview de Minerva McGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard, membre éminente du Magenmagot, détentrice de l'ordre de Merlin première classe. » Continuait Pénélope.

Elle pris ensuite une voix moins mécanique pour s'adresser à Minerva qui observait calmement la scène en sirotant son thé. Elle se demanda un instant combien de fois Harry et les autres avaient eut à subir ce genre de mise en scène, mais elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Pénélope.

\- Je vous écoute professeur McGonagall, que pouvez vous nous dire de vous ? Je suis tellement impatiente de tout savoir… Votre vie est tellement mystérieuse, tellement inconnue de nos lecteurs, nous voulons connaitre la femme qui se cache derrière le héro de guerre. »

Minerva rougit, gênée. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tellement l'habitude que l'on ose s'intéresser autant à elle.

\- N'en faites pas tant mon enfant. » Commença-t-elle en chassant le rouge de ses joues. « Bien, puisque vous voulez tout savoir, commençons par le début. »

Elle termina sa tasse de thé et la reposa sur le plateau avant de continuer d'une voix douce et posée.

\- Je suis la fille de Malcolm et Moira McGonagall, sang-pur écossais du clan McGonagall, deux-cent-quarante-sixième génération. » Calcula-t-elle. « Je suis née le quatre octobre mille-neuf-cent-vingt-cinq à Aberdeen dans le manoir de mes parents. Je fut leur deuxième enfant, malheureusement, je ne connu pas le premier… C'était un garçon… Mais sa disparition tout bébé à cause d'une violente Dragoncelle était une telle souffrance que je n'ai même jamais entendu prononcé son prénom. Je crois qu'il commençait par un M… Mais je n'en suis pas certaine. »

Pénélope, silencieuse, jugea que l'histoire commençait fort mal et bien tristement. La pauvre Minerva McGonagall n'était même pas encore née qu'elle devait vivre avec le poids d'un frère ainés mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Minerva repris, voyant que la brunette ne la coupait pas.

\- Nous étions une famille aux revenus relativement rondelets et nous avions un train de vie plutôt aisé… Mes parents avaient tellement peur de me perdre aussi qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas faire d'autres enfants afin de se consacrer entièrement à moi… Comme la plus part des enfants nés dans de vieilles familles de sorciers, j'ai commencé mes études sous la tutelles de plusieurs précepteurs… Je crois qu'ils étaient trois… Cela remonte à tellement loin… »

\- Trois, professeur ? »

\- Oui… Un pour l'histoire, les mathématiques et toutes les choses basiques que n'importe quel enfant, moldu ou sorcier doit savoir. Un autre, pour m'apprendre la théorie de la magie et encore un autre, une femme d'ailleurs, pour essayer de m'inculquer les bases de l'algèbre et le son mélodieux de la harpe… Chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à reproduire... » Rit doucement la vieille femme.

Raconter tout ça lui faisait l'effet de coucher ses dernières pensées sur parchemin avant de rendre son dernier soupir afin d'avoir l'infime espoir qu'on ne l'oublierait pas puisqu'elle n'avait aucun héritier à qui léguer toute les histoires de famille ainsi que tout ce qu'elle possédait.

Elle avait pourtant eut une vie tellement remplie… Bien plus que ce que les élèves et anciens élèves de Poudlard pouvaient certainement l'imaginer… C'étaient tellement de souvenirs… Des bons, d'autre moins… Mais tous tellement important dans sa mémoire qu'elle était contente de laisser le tris à miss Deauclaire pour plus tard.

\- J'étais la plus heureuse des petites filles quand j'ai enfin reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, mais j'ai bien faillit ne jamais y aller… »

\- Ah bon ?! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Pénélope. « Mais pourquoi ? »

\- Ma mère était tellement protectrice avec moi… Je ne sortais presque jamais et je n'avais jamais mis le nez dehors sans qu'elle ne soit à mes côtés… Elle ne voulait pas que j'y aille, mais mon père a fini par la raisonner… Mon arrivée à Poudlard a sonné comme une libération pour moi… Je pouvais enfin me détacher des jupons de ma mère bien aimée et découvrir le monde… J'étais tellement avide de savoir que je n'ai jamais compris, à l'époque, pourquoi le choixpeau m'avais mise à Gryffondor… »

La vieille femme gloussa d'amusement en repensant à toutes ces jeunes et lointaines années.

\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… Le voyage en train m'avait semblé tellement long, tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il reculait au lieu d'avancer…

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule la fiction m'appartient. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

 **Résumé :** Minerva McGonagall était un nom connu de tous, mais combien pouvaient prétendre connaître réellement la femme à qui appartenait cette identité ? Pénélope Deauclaire, journaliste à la Gazette du sorcier, compte bien rendre hommage à ce héro de guerre un peu trop ravi de se faire oublier.

 **Avertissement :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Minerva arrive enfin à Poudlard et découvre les joies de la sorcellerie.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

1er Septembre 1936, la gare de Londres était bondée comme à son habitude. Entre les éventuels voyageurs, les employés et d'autres qui allaient tout simplement au travail, on avait peine à passer avec ses propres bagages… Mais Minerva n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter de tout ce qui pouvait se passer du côté moldu puisque sa mère l'avait fait transplaner directement dans la zone prévue à cet effet sur la voie neuf trois quarts.

\- Maman ! Allons voir la voie moldue, s'il vous plait… » S'exclama immédiatement la petite fille.

L'enfant ne tenait pas en place et sautillait partout autours de ses parents en faisant voler sa cape légère derrière elle. Elle avait tellement hâte d'aller à Poudlard qu'elle était déjà vêtue de son uniforme aux couleurs du collège ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à son père vêtu de son éternel kilt aux couleurs de son clan. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison, à Poudlard, l'uniforme était obligatoire et ne se permettait aucune fantaisie.

\- Minerva, calmez vous un peu. » Demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bien entendu, il aimait sa fille unique par-dessus tout, mais il ne supportait pas l'agitation. Particulièrement celle des enfants qui ne savaient pas aller dans la demi-mesure. Minerva obéi à son père, malgré son excitation à l'idée d'aller enfin à Poudlard.

\- Désolée. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Mais elle ne sembla pas réellement l'être puisqu'elle ne se repentit que le temps de formuler ses excuses envers son paternel.

\- Mère, pouvons-nous aller voir le côté moldu ? »

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Minnie, il faut encore mettre vos bagages dans le train, puis vous trouver une place, nous dire au revoir… S'assurer que Pâte-à-sucre est bien dans sa cage de transport et ensuite… »

\- J'ai compris… » Marmonna Minerva, visiblement déçue. « On n'a pas le temps. »

A sa grande déception, sa mère s'arrangea largement pour ne la laisser toute seule qu'au moment où le chef de gare siffla pour annoncer le départ du train. Minerva, penchée à la fenêtre, la ferma sous prétexte de ne pas prendre le risque de prendre froid ou pire, de recevoir toute la fumée de la locomotive dans la figure.

La vérité vraie, c'était qu'elle n'en pouvait plus du maternage systématique de sa mère… Elle avait bientôt onze ans, elle n'était plus un bébé et elle lui prouverait bien quand elle reviendrait en un seul morceau au mois de décembre afin de passer les fêtes en leur compagnie. Elle pris tout de même soin de faire de grands signes de la main à sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur de ne plus la voir. Tant pi si elle avait l'air idiote à faire des signes dans le vide. Bientôt, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

\- Oui bien sur. » Accepta Minerva avec joie.

La fillette, une petite nouvelle aux cheveux châtain tout bouclés, avait elle aussi déjà enfilé son uniforme et vint s'assoir en face de Minerva après avoir refermé soigneusement la porte.

\- Je m'appelle Minerva et toi ? »

\- Mary… » Répondit timidement la petite fille.

\- Tu vas en première année toi aussi ? » Elle confirma et Minerva repris. « J'ai tellement hâte qu'on soit arrivés au collège… Mère m'a dit qu'on allait sur le lac la première année… Tu as des frères et sœurs toi ? »

\- Non… Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur le collège, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers. »

\- Oh… Alors ça va te paraitre encore plus magnifique qu'à moi. » Sourit Minerva. « J'ai pas de frère et de sœur non plus… Sinon on aurait sût ce qu'il nous attendait… J'ai bien essayé de demander à mère et père, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire pour me faire la surprise… Je pense plutôt que mère ne voulait pas parler du collège pour ne pas trop y penser… »

En vraie pipelette qu'elle était, Minerva se mis bientôt à expliquer le fonctionnement des maisons dans le collège. Mary, désormais plus à l'aise parce que Minerva ne la jugeait pas sur son ascendance, participait activement à la conversation en pausant beaucoup de questions.

A peu près vers midi, plusieurs autres élèves passèrent momentanément dans le compartiment, que ce soit pour se présenter ou bien juste par curiosité. Les deux fillettes mangèrent leurs sandwiches préparés par leurs parents respectifs (enfin pour Minerva c'était plutôt par Joxie, leur elfe de maison.) Dans le courant de l'après midi, Minerva appris que Mary avait un chat elle aussi et elle en fut ravie car le chat était son animal préféré depuis toujours. Ils étaient tellement espiègles, tellement agiles… Elle aurait voulu être un chat pour pouvoir se sauver de la maison en secret plus d'une fois… Mais elle ne savait pas faire ça… Peut-être qu'un jour…

 **.1.**

Malheureusement pour Minerva, il était si tard quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination que le village de Pré-au-Lard était plongé dans le noir… Seule ce qui faisait office de gare était éclairée et elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller explorer discrètement comme un tout petit homme au front dégarni et aux grosses lunettes rondes se planta devant elle avant d'appeler d'une voix étonnement forte.

\- Les première année avec moi ! Par ici, par ici mes petits ! » Appelait-il à la cantonade.

Malheureusement pour Minerva, elle était trop près pour s'éloigner sans qu'il ne la voit. Un instant, il lui sembla même qu'il planta son regard grossi par ses lunettes dans ses yeux vert d'eau qui, eux, n'avaient pas besoin de lunettes pour bien voir. Elle se résigna donc à faire comme tous les première année, et attendit que le petit homme soit satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Bien. » Reprit-il une fois que tous les première années semblaient être là. « Je me présente : Ogg, gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard… C'est moi qui vais vous conduire jusqu'au château cette année. L'année prochaine, vous partirez par les calèches. »

Il s'avança, dépassant à peine les première année et balançant devant lui une lampe suspendue au bout d'une perche. C'était encore le meilleur moyen pour lui de se faire repérer facilement parce que tous les deuxième année étaient déjà plus grands que lui. Après une petite balade, ils arrivèrent tous au bord du lac où plusieurs petits bateaux attendaient sagement sans être amarrés.

\- Allons y, dans l'ordre et la discipline… Pas plus de quatre par bateau et ne mettez pas les mains dans l'eau… »

Minerva attendit patiemment son tours, ne trépignant pas encore sur place, juste à côté de Mary qu'elle trouvait vraiment très sympathique. Son tours arriva enfin et les deux fillettes se retrouvèrent dans le même bateau que deux autres garçons : Georges Pichard et Arnold Bondupois qui ne furent pas tellement bavards.

Mais Minerva et Mary ne l'étaient pas plus, car tout quatre, comme la plus part des élèves qui s'en étaient rendu compte, étaient trop occupés à observer la silhouette massive de Poudlard pour la première fois de leur vie. C'était à la fois féérique, impressionnant et intimidant. Minerva n'avait même pas encore mis un pied dans le collège qu'elle voulait déjà tout en connaitre, le moindre passage, le moindre recoin… Elle aurait voulu tout apprendre d'un coup de baguette magique pour ensuite passer ces sept prochaines années à crapahuter joyeusement dans les salles et les couloirs sans être inquiétée.

Mais ça… Elle ne pensais pas que ça soit réalisable un jour…

Résolue à devoir passer le plus clair de son temps en classe à étudier les différentes matières proposées tout en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours de harpe, Minerva quitta son petit bateau en compagnie des trois autres et suivit monsieur Ogg le long de la rive, puis d'un escalier qui les emmena à ce qui semblait être le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans la petite pièce réservée aux premières années en attente d'être répartit, la tentions commença à grimper pour tout le monde.

Il y avait ceux qui auraient clairement préféré être partout ailleurs, ceux qui pensaient que, peut importe l'épreuve, ils réussiraient, ceux qui semblaient détendus, ou bien encore ceux prêt à tomber à la renverse au moindre appel du garde chasse. Minerva ne savait pas très bien où elle se situait exactement. Elle ne pensait pas être réellement angoissée, mais lorsqu'un cri aigu retenti dans la petite pièce, elle fit moins la maligne.

Les fantômes de Poudlard venaient faire leur curieux.

Minerva avait sursauté, aussi discrètement que possible avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas de fantôme chez elle, mais son lointain cousin Seamus disait à qui voulait l'entendre que son aïeul ne voulait pas quitter le manoir familial bien qu'il soit mort depuis plusieurs siècles.

\- Bonjour. » Salua le moine gras. « Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard, j'espère vous voir dans la maison Poufsouffle. »

\- Bonjour monsieur ! » S'exclama aussitôt Minerva d'une voix claire.

Mary la regarda avec surprise, mais très vite, ils furent interrompus par un professeur avec une longue barbe auburn et de longs cheveux ondulés. Il avait un nez crochu et des lunettes en demi-lune de perchées dessus.

\- Bienvenus à Poudlard mes enfants. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je viens vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer par la suite…. Vous verrez, ça n'a rien de bien compliqué… Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre et quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret pour mettre le choixpeau afin qu'il vous répartisse dans les différentes maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Tout est prêt, allons y dans ce cas. »

Le professeur Dumbledore leur tourna le dos et fut bientôt suivit par les première année qui remontaient la grande salle en rangs serrés, essayant à la fois de ne pas se faire distancer tout en observant la grande salle et son plafond magique. Minerva était d'ailleurs si occupée à regarder les sabliers qu'elle ne vit pas que les autres s'étaient arrêtés et qu'elle se cogna contre Arnold.

\- Excuse moi. »

\- C'est pas grave. » Assura ce dernier.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés devant l'estrade réservée à la table des professeurs et que le choixpeau eut terminé sa chanson, le professeur Dumbledore déroula un parchemin avant de se mettre en devoir de faire l'appel parmi les nouveaux élèves.

Minerva était très impatiente et manque de chance pour elle, son nom commençait par un M… Il y avait donc encore douze lettres avant d'arriver à la sienne… Elle en était à prier toutes les divinités possible pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'élèves avant elle lorsque finalement son nom fut annoncé.

\- McGonagall, Minerva. » Appela le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton calme et bienveillant.

Elle couru presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le choixpeau sur sa tête avant d'attendre son verdict. Tout ceci n'était qu'une perte de temps, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, commencer réellement sa vie d'étudiante.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! » S'exclama finalement le chapeau.

D'abord surprise par un tel choix, Minerva reposa le chapeau et partit s'assoir à la table des rouge et or qui l'applaudissaient avec bonhommie. Elle qualifia le discourt du professeur Dippet, le directeur, de trop long et ennuyeux avant de pouvoir enfin s'intéresser aux délicieux plats qui constituaient leur dîner. Minerva ne fut pas plus impressionnée que ça par la nourriture qui arrivait directement sur les tables, avec son elfe de maison au manoir, elle y était habituée et elle mangea de bon cœur avant de devoir suivre le préfet de sa maison qui leur indiqua le chemin ainsi que le mot de passe (tarte aux cerises) pour accéder à la tours de Gryffondor.

Par une chance incroyable, elle se retrouvait dans le même dortoir que Mary… Les deux filles avaient même leur lit l'une à côté de l'autre. Il y avait aussi Elisabeth, Judy et Cassandra. Mais les petites filles étaient bien trop fatiguées par leur voyage pour pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance ce soir et elles s'endormirent toutes bien vite.

 **.2.**

Cette fois-ci, l'école avait réellement commencé et Minerva était tellement occupée qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'être triste de ne plus voir ses parents aussi souvent. Bien qu'elle ait eut des cours théoriques sur la magie durant son enfance, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus en avance que les autres première année. Minerva adorait particulièrement les cours d'enchantement et de botanique. Par contre elle n'aimait pas trop l'histoire de la magie et avait une sainte horreur de la métamorphose.

C'était tellement compliqué… Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas du genre soporifique comme pouvait l'être le professeur Binns, mais Minerva n'arrivait pas à comprendre toutes les instructions de Dumbledore et pourtant, elle essayait, elle faisait de son mieux… Mais la moitié des mots qu'il employait lui passaient par-dessus la tête.

Minerva ressortait de la salle de métamorphose, abattue, en compagnie des autres première année de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Ils avaient eut leur premier devoir de l'année et elle n'avait obtenu qu'un pauvre D… C'était, à ses yeux, comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

\- Allez Minnie, t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux après. » La consola Mary.

\- T'as eu quoi toi ? » Demanda Minerva d'une petite voix.

\- E… Mais je suis sur qu'au prochain devoir, tu feras aussi bien. »

\- Tu parles… Je ne retiens absolument rien de ce que le professeur Dumbledore nous raconte… J'y arrive pas… Je vais rater toute mon année à cause de cette maudite métamorphose et ma mère ne voudra plus jamais que je retourne à Poudlard…. »

\- Mais non. » S'affola Mary. « Je t'aiderais… Tu verras… »

\- Tu ferais ça ? » Demanda Minerva avec espoir.

Mary confirma d'un signe de tête en souriant au visage illuminé de son amie.

\- Et moi en échange, je t'aiderai en sortilège si tu veux. »

\- Avec joie. »

Mary n'était pas si mauvaise que ça en sortilège, mais elle n'était pas aussi douée que Minerva, alors un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Les deux fillettes se rendirent dans la grande salle le cœur plus léger. Elles s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors afin de prendre leur repas avant de devoir retourner en cours.

Minerva n'était pas encore arrivée au dessert qu'elle avait déjà oublié sa mauvaise note en métamorphose. Si Mary voulait bien l'aider à progresser, elle était sure qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus de D… Et elle avait bien tors…

 **.3.**

Assise à bord du Poudlard express, Minerva était un peu triste alors que le train la ramenait vers Londres sous les gros flocons de neiges qui tombaient mollement du ciel tout gris. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle s'y sentait très bien. Si seulement le professeur Dippet avait pût annuler les cours de métamorphose pendant les vacances de noël… Mais elle n'y croyait pas trop… C'était une matière importante, elle le savait bien, mais elle n'y comprenait rien ça n'était tout de même pas sa faute.

\- Tu restes dans ta maison pour les vacances ? » Demanda Mary assise à côté d'elle.

\- Oui… Mère est plutôt casanière et père travaillera surement… Et toi ? »

\- Oh moi aussi… En général, on préfère partir l'été, c'est plus agréable. »

\- Nous, on va à la montagne, mes parents ont loué un chalet. » Renseigna Judy avec un grand sourire. « Et toi Elizabeth ? »

\- Nous allons passer les fêtes chez ma grand-mère à Plymouth… Comme tous les ans… Nous fêtons noël avec toute la famille… Pas chez toi Minerva ? »

Elizabeth était une sang-pur, comme Minerva. Judy, elle, était de sang-mêlé et Mary, née moldue. Elles s'étaient souvent amusées toutes les quatre à comparer leurs traditions et leurs habitudes familiales.

\- Non… J'ai un clan bien trop grand… On se réuni une fois par an, l'été… Mais c'est tout. » Répondit Minerva. « Ah et aux mariages aussi bien sur… »

\- Ta famille est si grande que ça ? » S'étonna Judy.

\- Le clan McGonagall est très étendu… » Sourit la petite brune. « Père dit que c'est comme ça en écosse… Mais je n'ai jamais trop cherché à comprendre, il est assommant quand il commence à parler d'arbre généalogique et d'ascendance… »

Les trois autres filles rirent de bon cœur en imaginant le calvaire de la pauvre Minerva, obligée d'écouter son père bavasser sur les ancêtres de l'immense famille McGonagall.

\- Et puis il n'y a pas que les McGonagall, il y en a plein d'autres… A force de se marier entre écossais pur-souche, forcément on appartient tous plus ou moins à la même famille. »

La conversation continua sur les préparatifs de noël et de la nouvelle année jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à la voie neuf trois quarts. Les fillettes se séparèrent sur le quai pour rejoindre leurs familles respectives en se souhaitant de bonnes fêtes.

\- Minnie ! » Appela Moira en tendant les bras vers sa fille.

\- Mère ! »

Minerva couru dans les bras de sa maman qui lui avait finalement bien manqué. Elles restèrent ainsi un instant, se fichant bien de savoir que les autres élèves et leurs parents pouvaient voir leurs effusions.

\- Père n'est pas là ? »

\- Il est au travail, mais il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait tôt ce soir pour pouvoir être avec vous mon enfant. »

Minerva était un peu déçue que son père ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir, mais elle comprenait qu'il doive travailler. Aussi, elle ne dit rien et suivit sa mère pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'au manoir familial.

Noël, chez les McGonagall, avait toujours été une fête calme. Ils n'étaient que trois et Minerva n'avais jamais eut beaucoup d'occasions de faire du grabuge toute seule. Elle avait généralement des cadeaux plus utiles que divertissants, et jamais sa mère n'aurait permis qu'elle obtienne quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Cette année, rien ne changea. Ils dinèrent ensembles, puis écoutèrent la RITM avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain matin, Minerva déballa trois nouveaux livres, deux robes de soirées à rajuster, un nécessaire pour nettoyer sa baguette magique, des nouveaux ingrédients pour les potions et, à son plus grand malheur, _le guide du plus que débutant en métamorphose_. De Donatella G. Changé.

Apparemment, son père et sa mère n'avaient que peu apprécié ses piètres résultats dans cette matière. Elle en eut confirmation lorsque son père exigea qu'elle ait lut tout le manuel avant son retours à Poudlard, ce qui l'occupa une grande partie de ses vacances, le volume faisant plus de milles pages…

 **.4.**

\- Mary ! » S'exclama Minerva en arrivant dans le Poudlard express.

Son amie était déjà montée dans le train et elles s'étreignirent un instant avant de s'installer. Lorsque le train repartit, Minerva pût enfin arrêté de répondre aux signes de la main que lui faisait sa mère encore sur le quai. Pendant un long moment, Mary raconta ses vacances en compagnie de ses parents.

\- Et toi ? »

\- Bof… » Répondit Minerva en faisant la grimace. « Père n'a tellement pas apprécié mes notes en métamorphose qu'il m'a offert le 'guide du plus que débutant en métamorphose'… Et j'ai dût le lire en entier en moins d'une semaine, et crois moi c'est énorme comme livre… En plus, j'ai même pas pût faire semblant de le lire, parce que tous les soirs, ou presque, ils m'interrogeait sur ce que j'avais lut… »

Mary se retenait visiblement de rire du malheur de son amie.

\- Peut-être que tu auras de meilleures notes maintenant. »

\- Humpf…. » Grogna Minerva. « Le pire, c'est quand il m'a dit, quand j'ai eut tout lut, qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert le livre une seule fois… J'aurai pût lui raconter n'importe quoi, il n'en n'aurait rien sut… »

\- Si , surement… Ton papa est tout de même capable de faire de la métamorphose alors il s'en serait rendu compte. »

\- Oui… Tu as surement raison… »

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer Judy pour qu'elle nous parle de ses vacances à la montagne… »

Malheureusement pour Judy, elle s'était cassé le bras en faisant du ski et son père avait refusé qu'elle soit soignée par la magie… Résultat, elle avait passé presque toutes ses vacances avec le bras dans le plâtre avant que sa mère ne réussisse enfin à convaincre son père de la laisser voir un médicomage pour qu'elle ne soit pas pénalisée à Poudlard à cause de son plâtre…

\- Mais je l'ai gardé, il est dans ma chambre, toutes mes anciennes copines d'école sont venue me le signer pendant les vacances. » Raconta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elizabeth, elle, passa son temps à parler des disputes de ses différents cousins et de ses oncles et tantes… Mais apparemment, c'était monnaie courante dans sa famille, peut importe que ça soit noël. Elle, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose de les voir se disputer ainsi pour presque rien.

\- Alors en fait, il n'y a que moi qui ait été punie pendant les vacances. » Commenta Minerva d'un air sombre.

Encore une fois, ses amies rirent et elle ne tarda pas à les imiter… A quoi bon s'éterniser là-dessus, elle avait lut ce maudit manuel et à présent, elle ne retournerait pas à la maison avant six mois et si elle réussissait à passer en deuxième année, son père ne l'obligerait pas à réviser pendant tout l'été.

 **.5.**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, le cadeau que son père lui avait fait à noël l'avait réellement aidé à améliorer ses notes en métamorphose. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas les meilleures notes, mais ses Désolants étaient désormais remplacés par des Piètres et parfois, des Acceptables. Comme lui disait Dumbledore à chaque devoir, ça n'était pas encore ça, mais il y avait du mieux.

A la fin de l'année, elle fit de son mieux pour obtenir la meilleure note possible en métamorphose pour être sure de passer en deuxième année. A sa plus grande joie, ses efforts furent récompensés par un A en Métamorphose. La note la plus basse pour être reçue, mais une note qui permettait quand même d'aller en deuxième année.

Elle n'était qu'au premier juillet et elle avait déjà hâte d'y retourner. L'été fut relativement calme et, malheureusement, maussade… Il y eut plus de jours de pluie que de grand soleil, ce qui gâcha ses vacances sur la côte, mais pas l'habituel repas familial qui eut lieu sous de grands chapiteaux blancs.

Au début du mois d'Août, elle se rendit sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de ses parents pour faire ses achats scolaire. Elle dût patiemment attendre que tous ses manuels et autres fournitures soient achetées avant d'aller faire ajuster ses robes de collège avant de pouvoir se rendre dans la boutique de Quidditch.

\- Quel est le dernier model sortit ? » Demanda aussitôt Minerva.

\- Brossdur 3... Il est sortit i peine deux semaines. » Renseigna le gérant en montrant le balais exposé en vitrine.

Minerva s'y précipita. De l'autre côté, dans la rue, un petit garçon brun était occupé à observer le balais volant avec un air perplexe, mais Minerva n'y pris pas garde et admira le balais avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

\- S'il vous plait ! »

\- C'est hors de question Minnie, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. » Commença tout de suite sa mère.

\- Mais nous avons appris à monter dessus l'année dernière et cette année, tous les deuxième année auront le leur… Je vais être la risée de tous les Gryffondors si je n'ai pas le mien… »

Elle exagérait un peu bien entendu, mais elle avait bien l'intention de se présenter pour faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Mais ça, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle le révèle à sa mère, parce que sinon, elle n'accepterait jamais.

\- Minerva j'ai dis non… »

\- Père… S'il vous plait, vous m'aviez promis un cadeau si j'améliorais mes notes en métamorphose et je l'ai fait… C'est le Brossdur 3 que je veux… S'il vous plais, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! »

\- C'est un très bon balais vous savez, très sécurisé… C'est le meilleur sur le marché. » Rassura le vendeur.

\- S'il vous plait ! » Continuait Minerva inlassablement.

\- C'est d'accord. » Accepta son père après cinq minutes de _'_ _s_ _'_ _il vous plait_ _'_ ininterrompus.

Moira, l'air scandalisé, s'apprêtait à reprendre vertement son mari parce qu'il avait donné son alors qu'elle avait dit le contraire, mais Malcolm la pris de vitesse, voyant bien la crise de nerfs arriver à grands pas.

\- Allons, elle a fait de gros efforts cette année en métamorphose et bien sur, c'est à la condition que vos notes ne baissent pas cette année Minerva. »

\- Oui père. » Accepta immédiatement la fillette.

Maintenant, elle devait se faire oublier et dire le moins de choses possibles si elle ne voulait pas que sa mère lui fasse promettre de ne pas utiliser le balais ou bien de ne pas se mettre en danger avec… Bien sur, elle ne comptait pas faire des folies avec son balais, mais le Quidditch restait un sport dangereux.

\- Vous voyez… Sinon, nous lui confisquerons le balais immédiatement… Et puisqu'elle le veut tellement, elle ne risquera certainement pas que ça soit le cas… Allons, Moira, il faut savoir faire plaisir à votre fille de temps en temps. »

Moira baissa les yeux, honteuse de brider ainsi Minerva depuis son enfance. Elle savait bien qu'à cause de ses angoisses, Minerva n'avait pas eut une enfance tout à fait comme les autres. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle et si Malcolm n'avait pas été là pour la raisonner un peu, elle n'aurait même pas envoyé sa fille à Poudlard, là où elle ne pouvait rien maitriser de sa vie dix mois de l'année.

\- Bien… » Accepta finalement la mère d'une Minerva presque hystérique qui lui sauta au cou en la remerciant.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de tester son balais pendant le reste des vacances, sa mère ayant exigé qu'il ne sorte pas de son placard avant que le premier septembre n'arrive. Minerva, craignant encore qu'elle lui fasse promettre des choses incompatibles avec le Quidditch, préféra ne pas protester et attendit sagement de retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

 _Affaire à suivre..._


End file.
